


First time

by Erine666



Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Gay Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine666/pseuds/Erine666
Summary: Joey wants to have sex with Clown
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Joey Jordison
Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576195
Kudos: 13





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally made by one of friends but I decided to write my own version

General POV

In Slipknot there was a special relationship that had grown as time went by, it was Joey and Shawn, they showed their love only off the stage and without masks for various reasons such as avoiding fan talk, concentration on their work and because Mick was bothered. On one night after doing a concert Joey pointed to a good time to talk to Shawn about how he felt  
"Shawn, come here please," he called.  
The sturdy one went to where Joey was while taking off the clown mask he had worn  
"what do you need, Joey?"  
"It's been a long time since we've been a couple and ..." He looked low and his voice also dropped, giving a sign of doubt, "I was wondering if today we could finally have sex. I want to know what it feels like to lose my virginity"

Given this, Clown was happy on the inside but on the outside he was surprised and somewhat worried that his remarkable physical differences could affect the smallest  
"are you sure? I say it because I don't want to harm you"  
"First we have to try," he said as he stuck to the body of the older one  
He wanted the best for Joey but this was a moment of doubt to satisfy Joey even if he could hurt him? Or leave him wanting just for his safety? It was very difficult  
"We could try " he looked at the short one "but if it hurts, you should let me know"  
"Yes," he nodded smiling and Shawn smiled too  
After telling his partners that he and Joey would be out of the hotel, they left in their car to a nearby motel, there was not much problem letting them in because Joey could easily be mistaken for a woman, they closed the door with insurance and there it was where they began to take off their clothes. From where he was, he could admire Joey's small, slender body that was light skinned and soft in sight that contrasted with his black hair and a red lock, it was so cute.  
Both were in bed and got together to kiss and caress each other, sometimes pinking those private areas tickling.  
The short kisses became a long French kiss that Shawn made so that they were seizing confidence; between those pettings Shawn surrounded Joey with one arm and with the other's hand he ran his hand down between Joey's legs and directed his index finger towards his intimacy to begin introducing him receiving a groan from Joey and making him stick more to his robust body but it wasn't for pleasure, it was for pain  
"ouch"  
"Uh sorry" he was about to take that finger out but it would be more painful, so he left it there and waited a little "ready?"  
"yes"  
Shawn continued to put his finger and then put another one so that Joey was preparing until minutes later Joey put a hand on Shawn's face and looked at him  
"Do it, I want to feel it now."  
"good..."  
He was somewhat doubtful, he lay down while Joey settled on his hips like a cowgirl position and then Shawn pulled him from the waist and pulled him to sit more on him, it felt so good to have his limb wrapped in heat being tight and Joey could feel his intimacy being slowly invaded, discovering muscles inside him that he hadn't felt before and filling that little part that had never been touched, after a few seconds he began to move Joey more up and down slowly so that it doesn't hurt ; Joey's sighs and thrusts from both skins could barely be heard in the room, the thrusts were slow but too long to enter and leave for each thrust, something painful for Joey but he enjoyed feeling it as it was not so painful it was in fact perfect to give him that pleasure he wanted. Soon the thrusts became constant and faster and faster, increasing Joey's moans that along with that increased the volume of his groans while Shawn sighed hoarsely and gravely enjoying the moment as if he were in heaven, he was now moving only inside Joey making its way into his small cavity and in one of those thrusts his glans collided with the prostate of the smallest who let out an audible moan  
"Ahh! Harder Shawn! There"  
He smiled when he discovered that this was "Joey's sweet spot" and began to give deeper thrusts crashing those parts as much as he could. Their skins sounded when they collided with the rapid and deep onslaught that Shawn gave, the heat was present in their abdomens, the view was clouded and fine tears of pleasure came out of Joey's eyes, the last attacks were the strongest before that they both came and then Shawn grabbed Joey to lay him next to him  
"I didn't hurt you, right?"  
"I loved it," replied the younger  
And they kissed happily. All this was told to Chris by Joey and he responded

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do it?" He raised an eyebrow. "I would have given you tips and you would've put on lubricant so it wouldn't hurt."  
"I didn't know you had experience in that," Joey said.  
End


End file.
